This invention relates to a convertible garment and more particularly to a garment convertible either from scarf to mitts or from cuffs to mitts.
In the early fall and spring one frequently wears a scarf to protect the open exposure of the neck. Occasionally it turns cool. If gloves or mittens have been forgotten, one's hands become cold.